1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touchscreen sensor applicable to an input display device that is capable of inputting information by a touch with a finger, a stylus pen and the like.
2. Background Art
In the related art, laminated film having a transparent conductor layer at both sides of a transparent base material is known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-066477). Such a laminated film enables accurate patterning of each of the transparent conductor layers and thus has a high relative positional accuracy of transparent electrode patterns.
However, with a configuration as described above in which transparent electrode patterns are formed at both sides of the transparent base material, when a touchscreen sensor is fabricated by directly laminating an adhesive layer on each of the transparent electrode patterns, there is a problem that interference fringes may be produced when light from outside is incident thereon.
The present disclosure is directed to providing a touchscreen sensor that can suppress occurrence of the interference fringes.